Mi Adiccion Hacia Ti
by Cute-Fujoshi
Summary: Levi, un sargento que busca la manera de satisfacerse va a un callejon de mujeres, pero no encuentra nada de su agrado, hasta que se encuentra con cierto chico de ojos esmeralda que lo prende de manera salvaje. RIREN LEMMON HARD (O eso creo)


**Mi Adicción Hacia Ti**

-Tch- Musito cierto azabache mientras caminaba por las sucias calles de Sina, así le llamaba puesto que era un lugar donde encontrabas de todo, desde la gente pervertida hasta la más drogada. Muchos se preguntarían que hacia el sargento por esos lugares, pues solamente buscaba con que "divertirse" pero no encontraba nada aun.

Recordó que había un lugar cerca donde podría satisfacer sus gustos, por lo que entro de una vez por todas y se aseguro de no haber sido percibido por alguien. Camino por un largo pasillo que alumbraban ligeramente las llamas de las lámparas de aceite. Al llegar a su cometido se dio cuenta de una enorme puerta a la cual entro sin problema.

-Bienvenido- Se escucho en coro unas voces de doncellas mientras se le acercaban al nuevo invitado, el, fue directo a la recepción y pidió hablar con el gerente.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- Preguntó un señor mayor mientras se le acercaba gentilmente.

-Busco divertirme, ¿Podría ayudarme?- Pregunto desinteresado el más bajo, mientras que observaba el lugar.

-Claro que si- Grito animado el viejo, por lo que llamo a las mejores chicas y las puso en fila. –Escoja la que más le plazca- Dicho esto llamó a alguien para que fuera por un poco de alcohol.

El sargento buscaba a la "ideal" pero no le satisfacía nada. Duro unos segundos y pensaba retirarse, hasta que cierta voz lo distrajo y se concentro en ella.

-Señor, ya tengo sus bebidas- Comento un joven

-Oh…nada mal- Susurró el azabache

-Gracias Eren, ahora retírate- Le ordeno, pero el sargento le dijo algo al viejo lo cual cambio de idea. –No, sabes que, mejor quédate.- El menor sorprendido se quedo a un lado algo confundido.

El mayor y el viejo conversaron algo apartado del joven, después de que el azabache le diera una bolsa al dueño miro fijamente al de ojos esmeralda.

-Eren, ¿Podrías hacerle compañía a este sujeto, por esta noche?- Preguntó, o más bien ordenó el viejo mientras miraba el contenido de la bolsa con brillos.

-E…. ¡¿Ehh!?- Grito el menor con un sonrojo cubriéndole todo el rostro.

-Vamos mocoso, que no tengo todo el tiempo- Musito el mayor mientras esperaba a que el menor moviera su trasero de una vez.

El más joven miro a sus compañeras las cuales le dieron miradas de "Suerte", otras de "Espero que te duela" y bueno, no faltaban las de envidia.

Sin más que decir, el castaño dirigió al sargento a una habitación, mientras lo hacía, el mayor podía notar el lugar con más calma, noto muchos recuadros y muchas puertas, por lo que se podía suponer que eran otros clientes. Siguió fijando su mirada hasta el chico, para su mala suerte era más alto, pero no solo por eso dejaría de ser tan apetitoso. Al estar atrás, podía notar la manera en la que caminaba, no podía dejar de ver esas caderas moverse y como esa bata le estorbaba una maravillosa vista de su trasero, pero más al rato se ocuparía de gozarlo a su manera.

Llegaron a la habitación y el menor algo tímido logro abrir la puerta. Cuando ambos entraron el azabache se aseguro de cerrar la puerta con seguro y se sentó en un sillón que daba enfrente de la cama.

Ahora tenía una vista mejor de ese mocoso, tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño y peinado de una manera rebelde, unos labios carnosos y una linda nariz. Pero lo que más le impresionaba y encantaba eran sus ojos. Esas hermosas canicas de color del mar, algunas veces eran azul-verdoso, otras veces solamente verde, podrías quedarte toda una vida viendo sus ojos y jamás aburrirte.

-Eh… bueno, yo- Comenzó el menor mientras jugaba con sus dedos ansiosamente y los miraba. -¿Qué quiere que haga por usted?- Pregunto con vergüenza el chico.

El mayor lo miro de manera penetrante, lo cual hizo que se sobresaltara el menor.

-Nada- Dijo en seco Levi, lo cual hizo que confundiera al menor.

-¿N- Nada?- Cuestionó dudoso –Entonces… ¿Por qué me eligió?-

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación, mientras que el azabache pensaba, el menor se sentó en la cama.

-No te pongas nervioso, solo quiero conversar- Comento a la ligera el de ojos oliva mientras se tomaba un sorbo de su vino.

Empezaron una conversación, donde se basaron mas en el pasado de Eren que en el del mismo sargento. Durante ese tiempo el menor dejo de estar tenso y comenzó a relajarse, de hecho, se sentía hasta cómodo pasar un rato con ese hombre que apenas conocía.

-¿Y dígame, hay alguien que ama?- Pregunto el menor con brillo en los ojos.

-En la guerra no hay tiempo para amar- Contesto cortante el mayor, lo cual Eren miro a lo bajo sintiéndose apenado por la pregunta. –Pero…- Continuó el mayor- Hay alguien que me interesa- Comentó.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó animado el menor- ¿Y es hermosa esa persona?- Continuó

-Demasiado- Le respondió con una ligera sonrisa, lo que hizo que se sonrojara el más joven.

Eren iba a continuar pero el mayor lo interrumpió –Y tú, ¿Tienes algún amor?- Le pregunto secamente Levi.

-Bueno, no se- Susurro el menor mientras miraba hacia sus dedos. –Jamás me he enamorado o sentido atraído por una persona, de hecho, siento temor con la mayoría, porque a pesar de estar en una zona donde se satisfacen hombres, solo quiero terminar mi trabajo de traer bebidas y ya. Pero nunca me he puesto a pensar en algo como el amor.- Comento el menor.

Al mayor le brillaron los ojos y dejó su copa a un lado. Se acerco al chico mientras lo miraba fijamente. -¿Has besado a alguien?- Pregunto directamente. El menor se sorprendió y negó rápidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

-Pues ahora lo harás- Y antes de dejar que el chiquillo respondiera le planto un beso al menor. Un beso dulce, algo con cariño, a pesar de que apenas se conocieron el corazón de ambos palpito a un nivel alto.

Se separaron ligeramente para después volver a besarse con pasión. El mayor coloco una de sus manos en la nuca del menor y su otra mano en la cama. Empezó a lamer sus labios frenéticamente hasta el punto de morderlos, en una de esas mordidas, el menor iba a quejarse pero fue callado por una lengua que exploro toda su cavidad oral.

La temperatura comenzó a subir y Levi recostó a Eren, lo cual, el sargento estaba sobre el menor. –Eren- Lo nombro mientras el nombrado lo miraba fijamente y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-Te necesito- Dicho esto lo volvió a besar con pasión mientras metía una mano en su bata roja, lo cual el menor saco un ligero gemido de sorpresa. Quería seguir sintiendo ese placer, pero le detuvo y se sentó enfrente del. –E…espera- susurro mientras lograba separarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto algo enfadado el mayor mientras esperaba impacientemente al menor.

-No, no puedo hacer esto- Dicho esto unas ligeras lagrimas comenzaron a salir. –Yo, yo no quiero ser utilizado como un juguete y ya- Comenzó a llorar más fuerte y se limpiaba los ojos. –Tan siquiera, dígame que le atraigo, o le agrado un poco, no me sentiría tan culpable y miserable- Comentó el menor mientras cogía ligeramente de la camisa del superior.

-Eren- Susurro Levi -¿Sabes?, tu eres la persona que me interesa en estos momentos- Dicho esto le planto un dulce beso en los labios- ¿Me dejarías satisfacer mi necesidad?- Preguntó mientras que con una de sus manos masajeaba su muslo derecho.

-Y-yo- Susurró el menor

-Te hare sentir un placer tan agradable e inolvidable que jamás lograras olvidar, incluso desearas más, gritarás mi nombre y te sentirás en el paraíso cada vez que te lo haga, ¿Me dejas?- Pregunto más atrevido Levi mientras besaba su cuello.

-N-no sé si Ngh, n-no debe d- de AH!- Gimió fuerte mientras le succionaban el cuello y acariciaban su espalda.

-Solo esta vez- Susurro el mayor mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

-De…de acuerdo- Termino accediendo el menor, lo cual hizo que los ojos del azabache brillaran.

-Ya verás que pedirás por más- Dijo con voz ronca el mayor mientras le despojaba lentamente su bata hasta el punto de dejarla por las caderas del menor.

Comenzó a dejar un camino de besos y mordidas en su cuello mientras que acariciaba su pierna derecha, el menor comenzó a lanzar gemidos mientras se sostenía del cuello de su ahora amante y se brindaba hacia él.

Esta era la primera vez del menor, por lo que dejo que el mayor se encargara de todo y le demostrara ese camino del placer, que poco a poco comenzaba a verlo.

Después de dejar marcas de SU mocoso, porque lo acababa de declarar como suyo, fue bajando hacia su pecho y se concentro en esas hermosas tetillas suyas. Lamio dos de sus dedos para masajear el pezón derecho, mientras que al izquierdo comenzó a besarlo ligeramente, después lo lamia constantemente hasta el punto de morderlo salvajemente -¡AH!- Grito el menor mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, el mayor al notar la reacción del joven hizo que se excitara mas y repitiera el acto de morderle el pezón, mientras que con su otra mano apretaba fuerte al momento de dar la mordida. -¡ARGH! Que delicia- Ese comentario prendió más al sargento, por lo que tironeo toda su bata hasta el punto de dejarlo desnudo.

-Delicioso- Comento el mayor mientras lamia sus labios.

El menor se sentía violado por la mirada, por lo que se cubrió la cara con uno de sus brazos, el cual fue rápidamente removido y sustituido por la mirada de Levi. –No te tapes, quiero verte- Este comentario hizo que el menor se sonrojara más, si era posible.

El sargento comenzó a lamer cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sin olvidarse de ningún rastro, provocándole placer y cosquillas al chiquillo. Llego a su parte baja y acaricio su vientre mientras miraba al de ojos esmeraldas, procurando que este no se tapara en ningún instante.

Antes de comenzar a su cometido el menor se atrevió a montarse sobre el mayor –N-no es justo, yo estoy así y usted sigue con ropa- Dijo en un puchero Eren, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en Levi.

-Eso se puede solucionar- Dicho esto comenzó a sacarse la camisa lentamente, pero Eren le puso sus manos encima –De-déjeme hacerlo- Buscó en su mirada una aprobación, la cual le fue brindada en un parpadear de ojos.

Saco su camisa lentamente, cuando logro hacerla se asombro al ver esos pectorales perfectos. –Wow…- Susurro asombrado el menor, dándole satisfacción al mayor al observar su reacción y sintiéndose halagado.

-Puedes tocar- Ordenó el mayor mientras que el más joven asentía con entusiasmo y comenzó a pasear sus manos por su pecho, de abajo hacia arriba y de un lado a otro, era tan excitante que comenzaba a mover su entrepierna contra la suya dando una deliciosa sensación para el mayor. No pudo resistir mas y comenzó a lamer todo su pecho si pudor alguno, era tan perfecto que incluso sentía un poco de envidia por ese cuerpo, pero también, necesitaba algo para calmarlo, y sentía su interior palpitando para sentirlo.

Bajo el pantalón sin preguntarle y miro su hombría. Asombro no era una palabra para describir su rostro. Simplemente solo quería sentirlo dentro de una vez por todas. Masajeo la punta con sus dedos viendo cómo reaccionaba, y esta se movió ligeramente sacando un gruñido al mayor. El menor al ver eso se emociono, por lo que puso ambas manos en su falo y comenzó a subirlas y bajarlas, cada vez un poco más rápido. El sargento intentaba no liberar gemidos, pero quería algo más.

-E-eren, me-tela- Logró decir mientras observaba al menor, el cual este se sonrojo y se asusto un poco, pero al ver como tenia al mayor en esas circunstancias le dio un poco de valor y logro meter tan siquiera la mitad de su hombría a su boca.

El cambio de temperatura se noto más y el mayor logro sacar un suspiro. Eren comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente mientras miraba de vez en cuando al azabache. Siguió de esa manera hasta que Levi quiso aumentar las embestidas, por lo que lo tomo de su cabello y comenzó a penetrarlo salvajemente, Eren intentaba respirar y pararlo, pero simplemente no podía, el mayor siguió con sus estocadas hasta que el orgasmo llego y lleno la boca del menor y parte de su rostro.

-Oh…-Susurró asombrado el menor mientras observaba con detenimiento la semilla de su amante, lo cual hizo que se excitara nuevamente Levi.

-Es hora de lo bueno- Dicho esto por el azabache, comenzó a besar el miembro del menor y practicarle lo mismo que recientemente paso. Después de eso, el sargento le mostros 3 dedos al menor, le indico que los lamiera y el gustosamente accedió.

Al terminar de lamer los largos dedos, estos se dirigieron a la entrada del menor. Inserto un dedo y el menor se quejo –Ahh- Gimió en dolor el joven mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Relájate- Le ordenó Levi.

El menor lo intentaba, pero no podía, el sentir ahora tres dedos no le era muy cómodo como decía. El mayor se dio cuenta de que su amante no gozaba del todo, así que con la otra mano comenzó a brindarle placer a su miembro, haciendo que Eren diera un gemido de placer.

-Ahora si es delicioso, ¿No?- Preguntó Levi mientras miraba fijamente a Eren.

Al terminar de prepararlo, Levi acomodo las piernas de su amante sobre sus hombros –Es momento de gozar- Dicho esto comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. Al meter la punta lo miro fijamente, el menor soltaba algunas lagrimas pero se aguantaba, sujetaba fuertemente los hombros de su sargento hasta el punto de poner sus nudillos blancos.

-Du-duele- Sollozo el menor, el azabache al darse cuenta de esto le deposito un beso en sus labios. –Aguanta esto- Dicho esto entro de una sola estocada provocando que al menor se le abrieran de mas sus ojos y soltara un enorme grito.

-¡AHHH!-Grito fuertemente mientras abrazaba al mayor y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. Levi, al notar cómo se encontraba el menor beso su cuello con ternura y acariciaba su espalda con una de sus manos intentando calmarlo.

Unos minutos pasaron y el azabache sintió como unas caderas comenzaban a moverse. Sonrió ante esto y aumento las penetraciones.

-Ahh…mas….dame mas- Suplico Eren mientras se aferraba de su cuello.

Levi al escuchar eso comenzó a penetrarlo salvajemente, haciendo que Eren mantuviera la mayoría de las veces sus ojos cerrados, tanto era el placer que no podría ni describirlo, el mayor tenía razón, esto es lo más placentero e inolvidable que te puede pasar. Sin duda, ahora lograba ver el cielo.

-¡OH DIOS, SI AHÍ!- Grito Eren al sentir como una parte de su cuerpo se contraía de manera salvaje.

-Parece que encontré tu punto- Comento con voz ronca el mayor mientras le daba más a ese punto, coloco sus manos en la cama, haciendo que la posición fuera que Eren estuviera recargado sobre sus hombros y era sostenido por la cama y Levi estaba encima del menor.

Las estocadas se hicieron más profundas y el clímax estaba por llegar.

-¡Oh Si, dame mas Levi, demuéstrame que soy tuyo!- Comenzó a decir incoherencias el menor mientras era penetrado por una bestia.

Unos minutos después ambos se corrieron, Eren entre ambos y Levi dentro del. Para el azabache, fue el orgasmo más intenso que jamás haya tenido en toda su vida.

El menor se recostó e intento relajarse, pero, ¿Cómo podía?, si después de esta grandiosa experiencia, dudaría volver a respirar en un buen rato.

-Eso fue…Grandioso- Dijo Eren mientras miraba directamente a Levi el cual solo le dedico una sonrisa.

-Claro que si, y aun falta otra ronda- Comento el mayor mientras sus ojos brillaban una vez más.

-¿Eh?- Pregunto anonado el joven hasta que sintió como lo volteaban de espaldas.-E-espera, ¿Qué haces?-Preguntó histérico el menor mientras era colocado en cuatro.

-Hmm, solo voy a darte un poco más de mi amor- Contestó como si nada el mayor

-Pero si acabamos de… ¡AH!- Y una vez más, fue callado por el mayor que lo penetro de una.

-Vamos, ¡Déjame escucharte!- Grito Levi mientras lo penetraba con más fuerza.

-¡Ah! ¡Le- Levi! Si, Dame mas,- Volvía a decir Eren cada vez más frecuente- ¡MAS!-

El sargento seguía brindándole estocadas en su punto una y otra vez, al mirar ese rostro no pudo evitar besarlo frenéticamente, aunque tuvo que torcerlo un poco para lograr besarlo dándole placer al menor.

Continuaron su labor hasta que el mayor volvió a llenar el interior del de ojos esmeralda.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- Gritó en placer el pequeño al recibir otra dosis de su amante.

Ambos cayeron rendidos a la cama, Eren volvía a respirar rápidamente mientras intentaba calmarse, y Levi, bueno, el solamente se sintió completamente satisfecho y acomodaba a Eren en su pecho.

-Eres Mío- Sentencio el azabache mientras besaba frenéticamente al joven. Haciendo que este se sonrojara. – A partir de mañana dejaras este lugar y vivirás conmigo.- Dicho esto el menor asintió alegremente y beso al mayor.

-Te amo, Levi- Se confesó mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Demonios, este chico nunca puede dejar de ser tan malditamente tierno- Pensó Levi mientras le dedico otro beso.

-Igual, mocoso- Comentó mientras el menor sonreía satisfactoriamente.

Y Así, el sargento encontró al amor de su vida en este mundo podrido, Ja, ¿Quién diría que en este mundo y en estas circunstancias encontrarías a tu otra mitad?


End file.
